


Relatives

by MaryBarrens



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Supernatural
Genre: Bobby Singer Deals With Idjits, Bobby Singer is So Done, Bobby Singer is Spencer Reid´s Uncle, Comatose Castiel (Supernatural), Confused Reid, Crossover, Family, Hurt Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Overprotective Dean Winchester, Paranoid Bobby Singer, Parental Bobby Singer, Sam Winchester is So Done, Weak Castiel (Superantural)
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:33:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25596586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryBarrens/pseuds/MaryBarrens
Summary: Takže, Reid se dozvěděl, že má strejdu, někde v Sioux Falls, v Jižní Dakotě, a udělal to, co by udělal kdokoli, kdo právě zjistil, že má příbuzného, o kterém nevěděl. Vzal si pár dní dovolené, sbalil si věci a vyrazil na návštěvu.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 7
Kudos: 9





	Relatives

Když se to Reid dozvěděl, myslel si, že je to jenom nějaký hloupý vtip. Nebylo přece běžné, aby člověk až z něčí závěti zjistil, že má ani ne tak vzdáleného příbuzného, o kterém nevěděl, nebo ano? Jistě, ve filmech to možná bylo vděčné téma, dokonce bylo možné, že ve skutečném světě se občas nějaká žena až po manželově smrti dozví, že ty peníze, které každý měsíc tak záhadně mizely z rodinného účtu, manžel nevybíral na to, aby si mohl zajít na pivo s kamarády, ale aby zaplatil alimenty. Možná. Ale Reid odmítal uvěřit, že by až z matčiny závěti zjistil, že má někde v Jižní Dakotě strýce, o kterém nikdy v životě ani neslyšel. 

Takové věci se nestávaly. Prostě ne. 

A máma na tom nebyla dobře, ani před lety, když byl ještě dítě, natož posledních pár měsíců předtím, než zemřela, takže bylo docela možné, že její bratr Bobby byl jenom další z jejích iluzí, nebo ne? 

Jenže když požádal Garciovou, aby mu o něm zkusila něco najít (nebo spíš aby zjistila, jestli ten člověk vůbec existuje, po pravdě řečeno), dostal adresu a telefonní číslo a pár fotek staršího muže ve flanelové košili a s kšiltovkou, a po jednom telefonním hovoru (hluboký hlas, ve kterém byl upřímný smutek způsobený zjištěním, že je Diana Reidová po smrti), který opravdu vzbudil jeho zvědavost a touhu poznat někoho dalšího z rodiny, nebylo moc divu, že s cestovní taškou v ruce stál tam, kde stál. 

Na prahu starého domu v Sioux Falls, kde žil jeho strýc. 

***

„Ty jsi Spencer Reid? Dianin syn?“ 

Reid překvapeně zamrkal, protože takové přivítání bylo to poslední, co čekal. Ne že by opravdu čekal nějakou srdceryvnou scénu, to asi ne, vzhledem k tomu, že toho muže předtím nikdy neviděl, a lidé obvykle nemívali sklony tropit scény před těmi, které neznali. A taky se nedalo říct, že by spolu Bobby Singer a jeho matka měli kdovíjak pevný vztah, s ohledem na to, že Reid o nějakém Bobbym Singerovi nikdy dřív neslyšel ani slovo, a pokud věděl, nebyli jeho matka a její bratr v kontaktu nejméně posledních třicet let. Ale přece jen – asi trochu naivně – asi očekával něco trochu víc. Možná aspoň to, že si Bobby a jeho matka budou _podobní_. Nebo tak něco. Něco, co Reida přiměje podívat se na něj a říct si _jo, tohle musí být můj strýc_.

Muž, který na něj zíral, měl už po padesátce, ale kvůli volným džínám s dírou na koleni a staré, trochu flekaté flanelce vypadal ještě o něco starší. Neudržovaný, jako by k tomu neměl doopravdy důvod. Trochu unavený životem. Na hlavě měl zašlou (asi stejně zašlou jako celý dům, starý a trochu zanedbaný a s dvorem plným rezavých autovraků) modrou kšiltovku, zpod které občas vykoukly šedivé vlasy. 

„To jsem já,“ potvrdil Reid s přikývnutím. 

Bobby ho sjel zkoumavým pohledem a dobře, možná vypadal poněkud sešle a unaveně, možná měl kruhy pod očima, jako by se už chvíli pořádně nevyspal, ale jeho oči byly pozorné. Inteligentní. Oči, které si všimnou všeho. 

Reid neuhnul pohledem a Singer se usmál koutkem úst. Trochu křivě, ne úplně vesele. „Vypadáš jako ona,“ prohlásil nakonec a trhnul ramenem, jako by říkal _ale to ještě neznamená, že na tebe kvůli tomu budu milejší_. Pak se k němu otočil zády a zamířil dovnitř domu. „Pojď dál,“ houkl po něm přes rameno. „A být tebou, tak radši na nic moc nesahám.“ 

Reid se zamračil, mírně vyvedený z rovnováhy tou poslední poznámkou, a následoval ho, o něco pomaleji. 

Bylo zatraceně hloupé tolik váhat, než vejde do jedněch dveří, když se živil tím, že běhal po Státech a chytal sériové vrahy a teroristy, ale noví příbuzní jsou noví příbuzní a vždycky je na nich něco děsivého, a to i když se chovají vstřícně. 

Bobby Singer nebyl zrovna prototyp vstřícného příbuzného. 

Ale nevyhodil ho ani se nevyptával (i když to možná teprve přijde, ještě není všem dnům konec) na mámu nebo na to, proč za ním vlastně Reid přijel, a tak ho následoval. 

Singerův dům nebyl nijak pečlivě udržovaný, podobně jako jeho okolí, podobně jako sám _Singer_. Trochu sešlý a ne úplně uklizený, nebo skoro vůbec, a poněkud schovaný pod tlustou vrstvou prachu a různého harampádí, které snad kdysi mohlo být užitečné. Možná. Ale všude tam byla spousta knih – přetékající police, malé, neuspořádané hromádky knih na podlaze podél stěn, otevřené knihy na stole. Poznámkové bloky. Barevné zvýrazňovače. Několik různých telefonů. 

Reid se zamračil. „Hodně čtete,“ poznamenal. 

Singer se na něj podíval, jedno obočí zdvižené. „Říkej mi Bobby, kluku,“ zabručel, jako by ho cokoli jiného prakticky uráželo. „Všichni mi říkají Bobby.“ 

„Bobby,“ zopakoval po něm Reid bezděčně. 

Bobby krátce přikývl a na okamžik se na něj podívat, než opět vyrazil někam hlouběji do domu. Zřejmě do kuchyně. „Nevěděl jsem ani, že Diana umřela,“ prohodil cestou, pořád ještě zády k němu. „Co se stalo?“ 

Reid se na chvilku zarazil, matčin obličej před očima. „Zápal plic,“ dostal ze sebe nakonec. 

„To mě mrzí,“ ozval se Bobby a konečně se k němu otočil. Reid se krátce rozhlédl okolo sebe, jenže kuchyně byla asi stejně zaneřáděná jako pravděpodobně celý zbytek domu, a on se nerozhlížel dlouho. Nechtěl nic zkoumat. Z toho, co viděl, bylo až bolestně zřejmé, že Bobby žije už dlouho sám. „Neviděl jsem ji celé roky. Bývala fajn.“ Bobby pokrčil rameny. „Dáš si něco k pití? Skotskou?“ 

Reid zavrtěl hlavou. „Já… Ne, děkuju. Měl jsem dřív trochu problém –“

„S alkoholem? To bys v téhle rodině nebyl první. Nejspíš ani poslední, pokud se dají počítat lidi, co nejsou úplně rodina, ale vyjde to u nich nastejno.“ 

„Ne, s opiáty.“ Reid na vteřinu uhnul pohledem. 

Byly to už celé roky a Reid dobře věděl – tou myslící částí své osobnosti – že je hloupé pořád ještě se kvůli tomu cítit tak mizerně. Nebyla to jeho vina. Věděl to, a zbytek jeho týmu, hlavně Morgan, protože ten si nikdy nenechal ujít příležitost říct mu něco povzbudivého nebo mu rozcuchat vlasy jako malému klukovi, mu to připomínal vždycky, když to na chvíli začalo vypadat špatně. Nerad o tom mluvil, to bylo celé. A ještě méně se mu o tom chtělo mluvit s někým, kdo neznal okolnosti. 

Jenže Bobby byl rodina, i když o něm Reid až doteď nevěděl. Neznamenalo to, že je Reid povinen mu cokoli vysvětlovat, ale pokud se Bobby zeptá, nejspíš mu odpoví. Alespoň v hrubých obrysech. 

Bobby překvapeně zvedl obočí. „Hm,“ zamumlal, trochu zaujatý, ale překvapivě to vůbec neznělo, jako by ho soudil. „A skončil jsi i s alkoholem? To je pevná vůle.“ Otočil se k němu zády a chvilku něco připravoval na kuchyňské lince. Když se obrátil zpátky k Reidovi, měl v ruce sklenici vody. „Vodu?“ zeptal se ho. Jeho výraz se nijak nezměnil. 

Reid mírně zaváhal, ale vzal si od něj sklenici. Napil se a snažil se přitom ignorovat to, jak ho Bobby pečlivě sleduje. A pak se napil víc, protože si uvědomil, jakou žízeň vlastně po cestě má, a protože ta voda byla příjemně chladivá. Dobrá. 

„Děkuji,“ řekl a vrátil Bobbymu prázdnou sklenici. 

Bobbymu klesla ramena a něco jenom zamumlal, jeho výraz nečitelný. Možná trochu ulehčený. A trochu obezřetný. 

Což byla trochu zvláštní kombinace, ale na druhou stranu, Reid sám taky moc nevěděl, jak by se měl cítit. Nakonec, nestává se každý den, abyste zjistili, že vaše matka měla bratra, o kterém vám nikdy neřekla. 

***

Bobbyho dům byl velký a plný zcela zbytečných (nejspíš) věcí, ale to, co Reid původně pokládal za nepořádek, byl ve skutečnosti systematický chaos, jehož smysl dokázal pravděpodobně pochopit jenom Bobby. 

První Reidův postřeh o tom, že je dům plný knih, se ukázal jako pravdivý. Bobby měl opravdu knihy rozeseté po celém domě, včetně kuchyně. Několik komínků knih bylo roztroušených dokonce i na schodišti do prvního patra, což bylo trochu extrémní a možná mírně nebezpečné, ale zase to svědčilo o tom, že má Bobby dobrý vztah ke čtení. Trochu zvláštní byl _rozsah_ jeho zájmů, od aut (celkem logicky, vzhledem ke všem těm napůl rozpadlým starým autům, které stály zaparkované venku, jako by je tam někdo odtáhl) přes botaniku a kryptozoologii až po okultní vědy. No, popravdě, trochu to vypadalo, že okultní vědy u Bobbyho doma vyhrávají na plné čáře. 

Kamkoli se Reid podíval, všude to byly samé čarodějnice a vlkodlaci a démoni, a Reid byl upřímně chvíli zmatený, než se rozhodl pokrčit rameny a řekl si, že každý má přece nějaký zvláštní koníček. 

Reid přece chytal sériové vrahy, proboha. Dokonce se mu nějakým záhadným způsobem podařilo se tím živit. Nebylo nic až tak zvláštního na tom, že nějaký jeho dlouho ztracený příbuzný před spaním četl knížky o příšerách pod postelí. 

Minimálně Bobby na tom zřejmě nic zvláštního neviděl, protože ho ani nenapadlo mu něco vysvětlovat. Což bylo možná jenom dobře. Bobby toho celkově zase tolik nenamluvil, a když už něco řekl, bylo to úsečné a výstižné. 

Na druhou stranu, Reid si byl celkem jistý, že většina lidí k večeři s někým, koho předtím v životě neviděli, nejspíš nepoužívala stříbrné příbory. 

***

„Bobby!“ 

Reid sebou překvapeně trhl a rozhlédl se okolo sebe. Slyšel skřípění brzd, jen před vteřinou, samozřejmě, že slyšel. Nedalo se přeslechnout, příliš hlasité. Ale vnímal ho jen napůl, zadek zaparkovaný na verandě, jak si četl, a copak by po něm mohl někdo doopravdy chtít, aby sledoval, co se děje okolo, když si četl? Ani _Hotch_ po něm nechtěl, aby sledoval, co se děje okolo, když si četl. A Hotch byl extrémně náročný šéf. 

(To byl tichý souhlas mezi ním a jeho kolegy – že je Hotch ve srovnání s většinou ostatních velice náročný šéf. Na druhou stranu to, že je Hotch náročný kolega pro ně ve výsledku znamenalo, že mají o něco větší šanci, že se dožijí důchodu, takže si na to nikdo moc nestěžoval. Ale ten souhlas tam byl.) 

Takže ve skutečnosti Reid tak trochu přehlédl, že se k domu vysokou rychlostí (soudě podle těch rýh ve štěrku, co po sobě zanechala kola) přihnalo klasické americké auto v černé barvě, tak staré, že bylo ještě zbytečně velké a ještě zbytečněji hranaté, ale podle toho lesku s láskou opečovávané. To bylo vlastně to první, čeho si Reid všiml. 

Hlasitý výkřik a potom záblesk světla, když zvedl hlavu a slunce se odrazilo od nablýskané karoserie přímo jemu do očí. 

Reid na krátký okamžik oslepl. 

„Bobby!“ ozvalo se znovu, dokonce ještě o něco málo hlasitěji. Potom rychle za sebou následovalo dvojí prásknutí dveří od auta, a pak ještě jedno, o něco později, tlumené, unavené heknutí a jedno otrávené zaklení, a Reid se konečně rozkoukal dost na to, aby se mohl rozhlédnout okolo sebe a zjistit, co se vlastně děje. 

Z nádherně opečovávaného auta vystoupili tři muži, kteří se teď pomalým tempem sunuli k němu. Jeden byl nápadně hezký, s krátkými světlými vlasy, plnými rty a zelenýma očima, druhý až neuvěřitelně vysoký, s tmavými vlasy skoro po ramena. Na první pohled bylo vidět, že jsou si podobní, ale ta podoba nebyla ani tolik v jejich rysech, jako ve výrazech, které byly naprosto identické, plné starostí a obav a odhodlání. 

Třetí muž, ten, kterého prakticky nesli mezi sebou, a kvůli kterému evidentně nemohli zrychlit tempo, vypadal, že už zažil lepší chvíle, a to byl Reid velkorysý. Byl menší než ti dva, i když ne o moc, v roztrhaném oblečení, které bylo místy zakrvácené, a podle toho, jak mu hlava neustále padala dopředu, takže Reid ani nezahlédl jeho tvář, byl pravděpodobně v bezvědomí. 

Reid aspoň doufal, že je v bezvědomí, protože podle toho, jak mu klinkala hlava a jak vláčel nohy za sebou, když ho ti dva táhli, mohl být docela klidně taky mrtvý. 

Reida by asi trefilo, kdyby měl během své několikadenní návštěvy u Bobbyho řešit nějakou mrtvolu. I když by to rozhodně oživilo den. 

Reid okamžitě vystřelil na nohy, knihu nechal zapomenutou na schodu. Stejně si ji sem přinesl, jen protože byl zvědavý, co to Bobby vlastně čte. „Co se děje?“ dostal ze sebe a rozběhl se směrem k autu. Směrem k těm třem mužům, z nichž jeden ani nevěděl, co se kolem něj děje, a zbylí dva prudce otočili hlavy jeho směrem a zarazili se na místě, oči přimhouřené v úplně identickém nedůvěřivém výraze. 

„Co sakra –“ dostal ze sebe jeden z nich – ten s krátkými vlasy – podrážděně a tlumeně zaskřípal zuby. Ten druhý zamrkal, podíval se na Reida, pak se rychle rozhlédl okolo sebe, na dům, na schody verandy, na knihu, kterou tam Reid nechal položenou, a zpátky na Reida, a pak se mírně uvolnil a pokusil se i přes odpor svého bratra dál táhnout bezvědomého muže k domu. 

Krátkovlasý muž (A odkud je Reid kruci mohl znát? Proč si nemohl vzpomenout, kde už je viděl, když nikdy nezapomínal?) pohodil nesouhlasně hlavou, ale potom si jen odfrkl a rozhodl se poslechnout. 

Když k nim Reid doběhl a bez přemýšlení položil bezvědomému muži prsty na krk, aby mu zkontroloval tep, nepokusili se před ním uhnout, přestože nižší z mužů něco nesrozumitelně zabrblal. 

„Co se mu stalo?“ zeptal se Reid okamžitě, a když se ulehčeně ujistil, že ten muž přece jen není mrtvý – jeho tep byl příliš silný a pravidelný na to, aby se někdy v dohledné době chystal umřít, aspoň podle Reida – položil mu dlaň zboku na tvář (jeho kůže byla suchá a překvapivě hřála, jeho strniště bylo drsné pod Reidovými prsty) a prstem mu opatrně zvedl víčko, aby se ujistil, že bude reagovat na světlo. Ještě druhé oko. Reid si oddychl a zvedl hlavu, aby se rozhlédl mezi zbylými dvěma muži. „Bude v pořádku,“ oznámil jim. 

Vyšší z mužů pomalu přikývl. „Je jen vyčerpaný,“ řekl opatrně. „Srovná se, jenom si potřebuje trochu odpočinout.“ 

Což absolutně neodpovídalo tomu, jak se tady objevili – nikdo neměl potřebu brzdit, až mu pneumatiky ječí na všechny strany, a někam se hnát, pokud jsou takhle přesvědčení o tom, že je jejich přítel vlastně v pořádku. Ne, ti dva o něj měli _strach_ , pořádně velký, a pokud s ním skončili raději tady než někde v nemocnici, znamenalo to, že měli v plánu nemocnici vynechat, protože co? Protože ten muž přišel k úrazu při něčem, co se nemělo stát? Protože by z toho měl někdo pořádný malér? Protože neměli pořádné pojištění? 

„Možná byste ho měli vzít radši do nemocnice?“ navrhl a pokusil se znít neutrálně. 

„Jasně. A vysvětlovat jim tam, že –“ Blonďák podezíravě přimhouřil oči jeho směrem a přitiskl k sobě muže trochu pevněji, rameno trochu jistější pod jeho paží. „Kdo jsi sakra ty? Kde je Bobby? Bobby!“ vykřikl znovu, zrovna když se rozletěly přední dveře domu a ven na verandu vyběhl Bobby, mnohem čileji, než by od něj Reid očekával. 

„Co se to tady – Deane?“ Bobby se zarazil a zamračil se jejich směrem. Reid si nebyl jistý, jestli kvůli tomu, kdo přijel, nebo v jakém stavu je tady našel. „Same?“ pokračoval a vysoký muž přikývl na pozdrav. Bobby si povzdychl. „Idioti,“ dostal ze sebe procítěně a pohodil hlavou. „Vemte ho přece dovnitř, to s ním chcete stát venku celý den?“ zabrblal a otočil se na patě, aby jim mohl podržet otevřené dveře. 

Sam a Dean neřekli dalšího slova, jen bezvědomého muže s tlumeným hekáním napůl protáhli a napůl pronesli dveřmi dovnitř do domu, a pak s ním pomalu, ale neomylně zamířili do patra, směrem k jednomu z Bobbyho nepříliš často používaných pokojů pro hosty, jako by jeho dům znali dost dobře na to, aby nepotřebovali navigovat. 

Bobby se ani nepokusil je následovat, místo toho si jenom ještě jednou povzdychl. „Tihle tři, přísahám,“ zamumlal dost tiše na to, aby si byl Reid jistý, že to nebylo určeno pro jeho uši, a pak došel do kuchyně, nalil si skleničku skotské a na jeden nádech ji do sebe obrátil. Prsty zabubnoval na desku kuchyňské linky. Ramena měl nahrbená dopředu, jako by byl unavený. 

Reid krátce zaváhal, než se rozhodl k němu dojít, a nechal by ho na pokoji úplně, kdyby Bobby vypadl jen o trochu překvapeněji, že ty tři vidí na svém prahu, jednoho z nich v dost špatném stavu. Takhle… no, tohle se mu úplně nelíbilo. 

„Co se mu stalo?“ zeptal se a rukou mávl neurčitě někam směrem ke schodišti, po kterém ti tři muži zmizeli nahoru. 

Bobby se ani nenamáhal následovat jeho pohled. Jen trhnul rameny a trochu hořce si odfrkl. „Lepší se neptat.“ 

***

Reid nebyl nijak zvlášť překvapený, když po zbytek dne nezahlédl jak toho tmavovlasého bezvědomého muže, tak toho blonďatého, Deana, který se na něj mračil celé ty možná dvě a půl minuty, které spolu strávili. Moc nečekal, že by se některý z nich mohl objevit dole, aby je pozdravil nebo vysvětlil, co se vlastně stalo, nebo tak něco. Ten tmavovlasý, jistě. Reid byl docela přesvědčený o tom, že bude v pořádku – dokonale silný tep, zorničky v pořádku, dech klidný – ale to ještě neznamenalo, že chvíli nepotrvá, než se vzpamatuje. (Reida napadlo, že pokud se neobjeví dole do příštího rána, bude muset Bobbyho přesvědčit, aby ty dva nějakým způsobem přiměl jet s ním do nemocnice, a nebyl si jistý, proč mu to připadá tak nepravděpodobné. Bobby rozhodně nevypadal nijak vyvedený z míry.) Dean… Dean působil příliš ochranitelsky na to, aby ho nechal jen na okamžik o samotě. 

Jediný, kdo přišel na večeři, byl Sam, bledý v obličeji a s rysy trochu strhanými, ale když je uviděl, potřásl Reidovi rukou. Jeho dlaň byla obrovská, a jeho sevření opatrné, jako by měl trochu strach, že by mu mohl ublížit, ale oči měl vřelé, když se na Bobbyho omluvně usmál. „Promiň, že jsme ti sem tak vtrhli. Potřebovali jsme někde na chvíli zůstat.“ 

Bobby pokrčil rameny, jako by o nic nešlo. „Nic jsem nedělal,“ poznamenal. „Jenom Case nějak vykurýrujte, tady mladej si o toho andílka dělá trochu starosti.“ 

Sam se na něj krátce usmál a pokýval hlavou. „Cas bude v pořádku,“ prohlásil pevně. „Myslím, že to chvíli vypadalo horší, než to doopravdy je. A Dean je Dean, víš, jak začne vyvádět pokaždé, když se Casovi něco stane.“ 

Bobby si odfrkl, obočí zdvižené. „Jo, ten kluk je jak medvědí máma.“ 

Sam vypadal pobaveně, jen na chvíli, než zase zvážněl. Otočil se k Reidovi. „Bobby říkal, že jsi jeho synovec?“ zeptal se zvědavě. 

Reid si vzpomněl na těch pár minut, kdy za nimi Bobby zmizel nahoru. Nejspíš aby se přesvědčil, že jsou všichni tři ještě naživu. Reid nebyl překvapený, že se ho na něj vyptali. „Ano,“ přikývl na souhlas. „Moje matka byla jeho sestra.“ 

Sam zvedl obočí a sklouzl pohledem z Reida zpátky na Bobbyho. „Nikdy jsi neříkal, že máš sestru.“ 

Bobby pokrčil rameny. „Nestýkali jsme se. Neviděl jsem Dianu dobrých… třicet let. Možná víc.“ 

Sam se zamračil, jako by mu to přišlo absolutně nepředstavitelné – nevidět takhle dlouho svého sourozence. Reid tomu taky úplně nerozuměl. Byl si docela jistý, že kdyby on sám měl nějaké sourozence, rozhodně by se snažil zůstat s nimi v kontaktu. 

Zdálo se ale, že se Sam rozhodl dál to téma nerozebírat. „Co vlastně děláš?“ zeptal se místo toho Reida. „Spencer, správně? Bobby říkal, že se jmenuješ Spencer.“ 

Reid přikývl. „Jsem u FBI.“ 

Sam zamrkal a Reid si připadal trochu hloupě, ale ve skutečnosti cítil mírné zadostiučinění, že ho překvapil. „FBI?“ zopakoval po něm Sam a sjel ho zkoumavým pohledem. „Nic proti, ale nevypadáš zrovna jako agent.“ Zněl spíš tázavě, než jako by si z něj dělal legraci a Reid pokrčil rameny. 

„Jsem psycholog, pracuju v útvaru analýzy chování,“ vysvětlil. 

„Hm,“ dostal ze sebe Sam, jako by ho to proti jeho vůli ohromilo. Jako by spíš čekal, že bude Reid účetní nebo možná knihovník, a teď si nemohl spojit Reidův obličej se svojí představou toho, jak by měl vypadat správný agent. Ne, ne tak docela. Spíše jako by si nemohl pomoct a trochu Reida obdivoval za to, jakou práci se rozhodl dělat. „To musí být zajímavá práce,“ poznamenal. 

Reid si proti své vůli odfrkl. „To si neumíš představit.“ 

***

Až na to, že když se na Sama podíval pořádně, na ten unavený výraz, na ty staré oči, na ty náznaky jizev, které mu nenápadně vykukovaly zpod lemů rukávů, na modřinu, která se mu teprve začínala vybarvovat na pravém spánku, říkal si, že možná umí. 

Možná ví Sam až příliš dobře, jaké to je, dělat něco nebezpečného. 

***

Reid se snažil příliš nepřemýšlet, což bylo ve skutečnosti pěkně hloupé, protože Reid velice dobře věděl, že prakticky _není schopný nepřemýšlet_. A to bylo docela nanic, podle jeho skromného názoru, protože to ve skutečnosti znamenalo, že měl Reid trochu – trochu hodně – problémy vypnout, a to i když chtěl. 

Teď chtěl a nešlo to, protože se nemohl zbavit pocitu, že se tady děje něco malinko podivného a už vůbec si nemohl vzpomenout, proč mu Sam a Dean připadají tak zatraceně povědomí. Reid si nemohl vzpomenout. A zkusit se zeptat Morgana nebo dokonce zapojit Garciovou by nejspíš bylo poněkud hodně přes čáru, protože _jsi pryč teprve pár dní a už se snažíš najít si nějaký případ, Reide?_.

Kdyby si jen dokázal _vzpomenout_.

Reid si povzdychl. 

„Špatný den?“ ozvalo se za ním a Reid jen sotva dokázal nevypísknout, když se prudce otočil, aby se podíval, komu se podařilo takhle nehlučně vejít do místnosti a vyděsit ho k smrti. 

Nebyl to Bobby. Samozřejmě, že to nebyl Bobby, Bobby si vyrazil do města, údajně doplnit zásoby, když má teď dům plný hladových krků, což byl ve skutečnosti spíše kód pro _je vás tady hodně a já chci mít chvilku klidu, takže mizím_. Sam a Dean byli někde v domě, zřejmě, vzhledem k tomu, že jejich auto bylo pořád ještě zaparkované před domem, a Case Reid neviděl od chvíle, kdy se tady objevili a ostatní dva muži ho s námahou odtáhli nahoru do patra. Reid jenom doufal, že je pořád ještě naživu. Nechtěl ani myslet na to, co by se asi stalo, kdyby nebyl. 

Takže to nebyl ani jeden z mužů, kteří podle Reida mohli být v domě, ale pomenší, tmavovlasý muž s vousy, oblečený do dokonale padnoucího černého obleku. Uhlazený. 

„Špatný den?“ zopakoval muž a mírně povytáhl obočí, jak si ho zvědavě prohlížel. Paže měl volně spuštěné podél těla, a Reid si opravdu nebyl jistý, jak se tam kruci mohl dostat, protože kdyby přišel dveřmi z chodby, musel by zatraceně projít přímo kolem něj. Jeho přízvuk nezněl americky. Tvářil se absolutně klidně, skoro až znuděně, jako by Reidovi právě málem nepřivodil infarkt. Nebo jako by takové věci dělal na denním pořádku. 

„Kdo jste?“ zeptal se Reid místo odpovědi. Srdce mu pořád ještě prudce tlouklo. A Reid se nedal vylekat úplně snadno. Nemohl by dělat to, co dělá, kdyby ano. Jen neměl rád, když ho někdo překvapil ze zálohy. 

„Crowley,“ oznámil muž, jeho tón skoro laskavý. Podivně vemlouvavý, trochu jako pojišťováci. Mírně sklonil hlavu, jako by ho chtěl pozdravit pokývnutím. Pak se na něj trochu zubatě usmál. „Singer beze mě nemůže být. Kdo jsi ty?“ 

Reid polkl, protože pokud se mu něco nelíbilo, kromě toho, jak tiše se ten člověk evidentně dokázal pohybovat, pak to byl ten úsměv. Trochu moc zubatý. Trochu nebezpečný. „Spencer Reid,“ představil se. 

Muž chápavě přikývl a zvedl obočí, aby ho pobídl k pokračování, jenže Reid neměl tušení, co by měl říct. Naskakovala mu husí kůže, když se na něj díval. 

Když začínalo být jasné, že ze sebe Reid sám od sebe nedostane ani slovo, nehlučně si povzdychl. „Ty jsi tady nový?“ 

To bylo konečně aspoň něco, na co Reid znal odpověď. „Jsem Bobbyho synovec.“ 

Muž překvapeně zamrkal a na jeden prchavý okamžik pootevřel pusu. „Nevěděl jsem, že má náš přítel Singer synovce.“ Se zájmem ho sjel pohledem, a potom udělal krok k němu, hlavu spiklenecky nakloněnou na stranu a ve tváři strašidelný úsměv. Ještě strašidelnější než dosud. „Není něco, co bys chtěl, chlapče?“ zeptal se ho skoro důvěrně. „Něco, co bys chtěl tak moc, že bys byl ochotný – jenom takový nápad – pro to obětovat duši? Protože já bych byl schopný to zařídit.“ 

Reid zmateně potřásl hlavou. „Já –“

„Crowley!“ ozvalo se najednou naštvaně, a Reid se tím směrem okamžitě podíval. 

Dean stál kousek za ním, obličej bledý a unavený. Pod očima měl kruhy a na sobě pořád to tričko, ve kterém se objevil, ale stál zpříma, i když Reid pochyboval, že v noci prospal víc než hodinu nebo dvě. Jeho pohled byl soustředěný a ostrý a skoro výhrůžný a upřený na podivného návštěvníka, zatímco Reidovi nevěnoval ani náznak pozornosti. 

Reid si uvědomil, že to je poprvé od chvíle, kdy přijel, co ho vidí. Dean nesešel dolů, aby je pozdravil nebo se aspoň najedl – Reid předpokládal, že mu nějaké jídlo vzal nahoru jeho bratr. 

„Deane,“ pozdravil ho Crowley konverzačně a jeho úsměv se ještě o trochu rozšířil. Jako by byl upřímně rád, že ho vidí, ale ten úsměv se mu neobjevil o očích. Reid si byl velice jistý, že Crowley – ať už to byl kdokoli – neměl ani trochu radost z toho, že se potkali. „Tak rád tě zase vidím. Jak se má tvůj malý andílek?“ 

Dean zaskřípal zuby a na okamžik to vypadalo, že po muži skočí, aby mu dal pěstí do zubů, ale pak se ovládl. „Zapomněl jsi, že tě tady nikdo nechce, Crowley?“ 

„Chyběla mi tvoje pověstná pohostinnost, Deane.“ Crowley pokýval hlavou. 

„Jak ses sem vlastně dostal?“ zeptal se ho Dean podezíravě a udělal pár kroků, aby se postavil vedle Reida. Vlastně na půl kroku před něj, a Reid si ohromeně uvědomil, že se ho Dean pokouší chránit. A jistě, Crowley působil trochu zvláštně, s tím podivným úsměvem, možná ne zrovna důvěryhodně, ale ne úplně jako někdo, před kým by Reid potřeboval ochraňovat. 

„Myslel jsem, že má Bobby speciálně proti tobě zabezpečený celý dům.“ 

„Speciálně proti mně? To bys ranil moje city.“ Crowley se obrátil zpátky k Reidovi. „Jsem něco jako rodinný přítel,“ vysvětlil mu. Znovu se podíval na Deana, tentokrát trochu pobaveně. „Vážně, Singer má příbuzného, který neví absolutně _nic_ , a on si ho pozve _sem_? Vážně? Nezačal senilnět nebo tak něco, že ne? Možná byste ho měli začít trochu hlídat.“ 

Reid se zamračil a na okamžik se chtěl ohradit, naprosto automaticky, že ví spoustu věcí, vážně, se třemi doktoráty a eidetickou pamětí a šílenou, nebezpečnou prací, tak proč ho pořád všichni musí podceňovat jen proto, že je mladý? Ale pak se na ty dva podíval pořádně, a neřekl ani slovo, protože z toho, jak se na sebe dívali… Mluvili o něčem konkrétním. Velice konkrétním. Nemluvili o znalostech ani o titulech ani o práci, ale o něčem naprosto konkrétním, co bylo zřejmě důležité a možná by to před ním mělo zůstat utajeno, a Crowley pravděpodobně počítal s tím, že na to Reid přijde, když v tom domě stráví trochu víc času. Možná předpokládal, že už na to měl dávno přijít. 

Možná ani ne tak v domě, ale v jejich společnosti? Nebo ve společnosti těch tří, co sem vtrhli, jako by Bobbyho dům byl jejich? 

Reid se zmateně zamračil. „Nerozumím,“ přiznal neochotně. 

Dean si trochu přidušeně odfrkl, ale nijak to nekomentoval. „Můžu ti s něčím pomoct?“ zeptal se místo toho Crowleyho podrážděně. „Dáš si něco k jídlu? Skotskou?“ pokračoval a z každého jeho slova odkapával sarkasmus. Tvářil se, jako by byl Crowleymu ochotný dát skotskou jedině v případě, že mu ji bude moci narvat do krku i s celou lahví. 

Crowley povytáhl obočí. „Myslím, že ta skotská, co tu máte, by mi akorát tak vyžrala díru do žaludku,“ poznamenal a Dean pokrčil rameny v něčem, co vypadalo jako souhlas. „Pozdravuj ode mě andílka,“ řekl Crowley. „A Singer ať se mi ozve, až se vrátí. Mám jiné věci na práci, než tady na něj čekat. I když by to bylo ve tvojí příjemné společnosti.“ 

„Dveřmi, Crowley, prosím,“ řekl Dean pevně, jeho obličej kamenný. „Máme tady návštěvu.“ 

***

„Cas je na tom líp,“ oznámil Dean, jeho hlas pečlivě vyrovnaný. Tak pečlivě, že to muselo být předstírané. Ať se jejich příteli stalo cokoli, nebylo to tak v pohodě, jak se Dean snažil tvářit. 

Ale Sam a Bobby se na něj jenom podívali a pak se trochu neupřímně usmáli, protože _to je super, Deane, z toho máme opravdu radost_ , a Reid se rozhodl, že bude nejspíš nejlepší následovat jejich příkladu. Reid ho nakonec přece neznal. Asi těžko si mohl myslet, že by věděl líp než oni, co je pro Deana dobré, bez ohledu na to, jak velký profesionál v oboru psychologie byl. Ti dva ho znali odjakživa (dobře, Bobby ho znal skoro odjakživa, protože se evidentně přátelil s jejich otcem, a v podstatě je napůl adoptoval nebo tak něco), ne Reid. Byli to oni, kdo věděl, jak se k němu chovat. Reid se nechal vést příkladem. 

Reid hlavně neměl tušení, co se Casovi stalo, a pokud to bylo něco dlouhodobějšího, možná něco vážného, s čím se toho nedalo moc dělat, bude nejspíš jenom dobře, pokud se nebude do ničeho plést. Nikdy nebylo rozumné plést se do rodinných vztahů, o kterých člověk nemá to nejmenší ponětí. 

Jenže Reid byl vždycky tak zatraceně _zvědavý_.

„Co se mu stalo?“ zeptal se a v duchu se jenom modlil, aby se pletl a Casův stav byl opravdu jenom něco krátkodobého a ne příznak něčeho vážného. To poslední, co by chtěl, bylo vyptávat se, pokud je Cas opravdu nějak vážně nemocný. Ale s něčím takovým si zřejmě nemusel dělat starosti, protože Dean vypadal, že nemá v plánu říkat mu nic, z čeho by Reid mohl vyvodit nějaký závěr. 

„Byl to vlkodlak,“ oznámil Dean pevným hlasem a zvedl obočí, jako by Reida vyzýval k tomu, aby mu řekl, že vlkodlaci neexistují. Bobby protočil oči a zakroutil hlavou. Sam si povzdychl. „No, ne jeden, protože Case by nikdy nemohl dostat jenom jeden. Byla jich smečka. Chytili ho nepřipraveného.“ Dean pokrčil rameny. „Ale to bude v pohodě. Jenom ho trochu pomuchlali, Cas už se vzpamatoval z horších věcí.“ Křivě se na Reida usmál. 

Reid se zamračil. „Vlkodlaci nejsou skuteční,“ řekl stejně pevně, jako před chvílí Dean oznámil, že jsou. 

Dean si nepobaveně odfrkl. „Já bych řekl, že pokud se z vyžle, jako jsi ty, může stát agent FBI, je tohle svět, v kterém je možné cokoli.“ Pomalu, trochu prkenně se zvedl ze židle a zamířil zpátky ke schodišti. „Kdyby mě někdo hledal, víte, kde jsem. A nehledejte mě, pokud to nebude nutné, díky.“ 

„Deane – hmm.“ Sam nechal cokoli, co měl v plánu říct, vyznít do ztracena, jak si to rozmyslel, a Bobby si jen unaveně promnul kořen nosu, jako by byl už tak unavený jejich chováním, že už ani nemá sílu to nějak komentovat. 

Sam pevně sevřel rty. „Bezva,“ dostal ze sebe neochotně. Ramena mu klesla. 

Reid na pár vteřin zamyšleně sklopil hlavu. Nejdřív ho napadlo zeptat se, co konkrétně proti němu Dean má. Jenomže měl pocit, že by to byla trochu zbytečná otázka. Neudělal Deanovi nic, kvůli čemu by s ním měl mít nějaký problém, choval se k němu slušně, neměl žádné hloupé poznámky. Dean se ho dokonce snažil chránit, když se objevil Crowley, i když si Reid pořád ještě nebyl jistý, proč vlastně si myslel, že by to mohlo být potřeba. Takže buďto měl Dean nějaký problém s FBI, což by mu nikdo neřekl tak jako tak, i kdyby se na to přece jenom zeptal, nebo měl Dean z nějakého důvodu potřebu být protivný na lidi okolo sebe, v těch krátkých okamžicích, kdy se neschovával v pokoji pro hosty a nedohlížel na to, aby se jejich přítel dal zase dohromady. Nebo se tak jednoduše choval pořád. 

Ať bylo tohle jakkoli, Reid se rozhodl neptat se na to, co má Dean proti FBI nebo proti němu konkrétně, a místo toho se zeptal na něco úplně jiného, bez přemýšlení. „Je do něj zamilovaný, že ano?“ Neurčitě mávnul rukou směrem nahoru, k prvnímu patru. „Do Castiela.“ 

Sam na něj chvíli jenom bezvýrazně zíral. Pak překvapeně zamrkal. Pohled mu krátce zalétl ke schodišti, jako by chtěl zkontrolovat, jestli se Dean přece jen nerozhodl vrátit se, ale rty se mu roztáhly do širokého úsměvu. „Být tebou, snažím se, aby mě Dean neslyšel něco takového říkat,“ poradil mu, ale uznale pokýval hlavou. Vypadal skoro _hrdě_. „Pořád ještě si myslí, že je to tajemství.“ 

Bobby se zatvářil mírně otráveně. „Vážně,“ zamumlal tak tiše, že to možná ani nebylo doopravdy určeno jim. „Ten kluk…“ Zavrtěl hlavou. 

Sam znovu zvážněl a vyměnil si krátký pohled s Bobbym, který jen pokrčil rameny. „Ale co se týká vlkodlaků, tak si nevymýšlí. Jsou skuteční.“ 

Reid se bezděčně zasmál. Ramena se mu zachvěla. „Jo. Vlkodlaci jsou skuteční. Stejně jako duchové.“ 

„Zní to blbě, že?“ zeptal se Sam a křivě se na něj usmál. 

„Podívej, kluku,“ řekl Bobby, vstal od stolu a s hlasitým povzdychem došel k lince, vzal do ruky poloprázdnou lahev skotské, nejspíš právě tu, nad kterou se Crowley předtím tak šklebil, zručně odšrouboval víčko a napil se přímo z lahve, aniž se obtěžoval s hledáním skleničky. „Nechtěl jsem ti kazit iluze, jenomže to bylo předtím, než se tady objevily ty tři paka a k tomu ještě Crowley.“ 

Sam pootevřel pusu a dotčeně se zamračil. Bylo přímo _vidět_ , jak si pro sebe opakuje Bobbyho _tři paka_. 

Bobby si ho nevšímal a Reid se pro jednou rozhodl nemluvit a jen poslouchat a rozhodně neříkat nic o tom, jak velký je to celé nesmysl. Reid za poslední roky potkal dost psychopatů a bláznů a lidí, co jednoduše rádi ubližovali ostatním, ale příšery? Příšery _neexistovaly_. 

„Ale Dean si nevymýšlel. Teda vymýšlel, protože vlkodlaci většinou ve smečkách zase tolik neloví a Castiel je až moc mocný na to, aby ho rozházel nějaký vlkodlak. Ale jinak si nevymýšlel.“ 

Reid naklonil hlavu na stranu. „Říkáš mi, že jsou vlkodlaci opravdu skuteční.“ 

„Jo,“ souhlasil Sam okamžitě, než se Reid přece jen rozhodne říct něco racionálního. „Vlkodlaci jsou skuteční. A taky všechno ostatní.“ 

Reid se mezi nimi zmateně rozhlédl. „Děláte si ze mě legraci?“ 

„Ne.“ Sam zavrtěl hlavou. Dlouze vydechl a mírně se předklonil. Lokty se opřel o desku stolu. „Nikdy jsi neměl pocit, že by se mohlo dít něco víc? Že to, co se děje venku by mohlo být i něco jiného než jen lidi?“ 

„Samozřejmě, že měl.“ Reid měl skoro chuť se zasmát. Jako kluk míval velkou fantazii, která možná vznikla z toho, jak dobrou měl paměť. Rád četl, v určitém věku třeba i horory. Nebylo se moc čemu divit, že měl občas pocit, že má příšeru pod postelí. Na chvilku. Potom vždycky vyhrála ta racionální, vědecká část jeho osobnosti, která mu připomněla, že příšery pod postelí prostě nejsou možné. „A vždycky se nakonec ukázalo, že to byl člověk.“ 

„Cas není člověk.“ 

Reid překvapeně zamrkal a zmateně se ohlédl směrem ke dveřím kuchyně. Ani si nevšiml, kdy se Dean vrátil zase zpátky, a to se mu nelíbilo samo o sobě. Na druhou stranu, Dean vypadal podivně vyrovnaně. Jeho obličej byl poprvé od chvíle, kdy ho Reid viděl poprvé, uvolněný, a Reidovi bylo okamžitě jasné, čím to je, když si uvědomil, že Castiel, jejich napůl záhadný a napůl pravděpodobně mrtvý přítel, stojí jen půl kroku za ním, tak blízko, že se skoro opíral o jeho rameno. 

_Stál_. Takže ať už se mu stalo cokoli, rozhodně to přežil a vypadalo to, že je na tom dost dobře na to, aby dokonce ani nepotřeboval podpírat. 

„Jsem anděl,“ oznámil Castiel, jeho hlas tak překvapivě hluboký, že Reidovi chvíli trvalo, než vůbec zaregistroval, co vlastně řekl. 

Jsem anděl. _Anděl_?

Reid zamrkal. „Prosím?“ 

Castiel se na něj usmál, jeho výraz trochu shovívavý. Skoro laskavý, jako by měl pochopení pro Reidův zmatek, protože to není poprvé, co se mu něco takového stalo. 

„Anděl,“ zopakoval klidně a naklonil hlavu na stranu. Sjel Reida pohledem, který nebyl ani tak zvědavý jako pozorný, skoro až starostlivý, i když už jen ta představa byla docela zvláštní. Jeho oči byly neuvěřitelně modré. 

Venku se zablesklo – a Reid se upřímně lekl, protože až do této chvíle venku svítilo slunce, skoro až protivně ostře, a nikdo rozhodně nehlásil, že by se v brzké době mělo pokazit počasí, navíc takhle rychle – a Reid by se otočil k oknu, kdyby veškerou jeho pozornost nezaujalo něco úplně jiného. 

Velká černá stínová křídla na stěnách přímo za Castielem. 

***

Reid zmateně pootevřel pusu, jenže se mu sevřelo hrdlo a on ze sebe nedokázal dostat ani slovo. 

Bylo to… Bylo to neuvěřitelné. Reid polkl. Ruce se mu roztřásly a on si najednou uvědomil, že podobně bezmocný se naposledy cítil někdy tenkrát, když seděl přivázaný k židli a Tobias Hankel mu píchal drogy. Nevěděl, co si myslet. Tohle bylo všechno, čemu kdy věřil, jenom obrácené vzhůru nohama. Neskutečné. Nemožné. 

„Co…“ vypravil ze sebe s námahou. A pak jen znovu otevřel pusu. Byl rád už jen za to, že mu nepadá brada. 

Dean zakoulel očima. „Jak je možné, že já můžu říkat cokoli, a nikdo mi nevěří, a Casovi stačí, aby se jen objevil, a lidi mu žerou každé slovo?“ 

Sam si odfrkl. 

„No jasně,“ zabrblal Dean, jako by mu četl myšlenky. „Já totiž nemám andělský křídla. Jasně. Mluvte o škatulkách.“ 

Reid se zhluboka nadechl. A ještě jednou. Narovnal se v ramenou, tak moc, jak jen mohl, a pokusil se předstírat, že ho náhlé zjištění, že přece jen existuje nadpřirozeno, vlastně nijak moc nevyvedlo z míry. Nebyl si sice úplně jistý, jak moc se mu to doopravdy daří, ale snažil se. Snahu mu nikdo upřít nemohl. „Takže to byli opravdu vlkodlaci?“ zeptal se, oči rozšířené ohromením. 

„Vlkodlaci?“ zopakoval po něm Castiel mírně zmateně, než si zřejmě uvědomil, o čem Reid mluví. „Ne. Poslal jsem Sama a Deana do minulosti a už nejsem tak mocný, jako jsem býval. Vyčerpalo mě to.“ Pokrčil rameny. 

Reid na něj zůstal zírat, protože, evidentně, bylo možné cestovat časem. Samozřejmě. Proč by nebylo? 

Dean se na něj zazubil, najednou mnohem spokojenější, teď když byl Cas zřejmě zase mimo jakékoli nebezpečí. I když Reid si jen těžko dokázal představit, co by se mu asi tak mohlo stát, pokud byl schopný takových věcí jako _cestování časem_. „Pokud budeš mít zájem, můžeme ti dát rychlokurz nadpřirozena. Jestli si na nás nezavoláš posily, až zjistíš, kolik je na nás vypsaných zatykačů.“ Nevypadal, jako by ho ta myšlenka kdovíjak trápila, a jeho bratr taky ne. Castiel se tvářil, jako by snad ani nevěděl, co je to zatykač, a Bobby vypadal mírně nesouhlasně, ale neprotestoval. „Pro začátek ti bude stačit jedno jednoduché pravidlo.“ 

Trochu míň – _výrazně_ míň – než Reid očekával. „Jaké?“ 

Deanovi se zvedl jeden koutek v křivém úsměvu. „V žádném případě nelíbej lidi na křižovatkách.“ 


End file.
